Makenai
Makenai Skill: Udedorei Rank: S-Rank Class: High Power Systems: *Reflex Chamber *Chakra Shielding *Light Well *Chakra Buster Beam *Bodyslide *Hyper Inazuma Kick *Chakra Barrier *Chakra Flash Grenade *Degeneration Smash Enhancer Description: Makenai is the ultimate weapon of the Nichidoku Clan, the highest of high power Udedorei armors. Makenai is fueled by Nichidoku Noriko's passion as a shinobi, and her resolve to never allow a mark against her name. As such, Makenai was constructed to be the power behind her words. By far it is the largest of the armors, standing at 10 meters tall. The cockpit is standard within the torso, wiith the rreflex chamber allowing partially elevated movement through the usage of armor. A small pod recieves the pilot, with the Degeneration Furnace being wired to the Chakra Supression device on Noriko's chest. As it is a reflex chamber, and not a digital interface, all actions are properly mimicked, allowing perfect control, as such no lag time exists between them, but the pain of the machine also blacklashes onto the pilot. In short, it is an armor that is designed for those who will not be harmed on a regular basis, as damage to the Udedorei makes it less efficient. Makenai is a great black giant, with a bulky build to increase it's defensive capabilities along with a large black board required to use the Light Well. It's large defensive body, combined with it's high power output and flight capabilities, makes this the terror of any non-Kirinin. JP Cost: 890 Systems Name: Chakra Flash Grenade Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: D Movements: 1/4 Power: N/A Effects: Stun, Blind 2 Description: Converting the chakra to Light Chakra, it is released into an explosion of light which blinds the target it is sent to. JP Cost: 5 Name: Bodyslide Skill: Taijutsu/Ninjutsu Rank: A Movements: 1/7 Power: N/A Effects: Changes Range to preference. Description: The Bodyslide system is a unique high class hybrid system, which functions as a superior Shunshin no Jutsu. Rather than simply moving quickly in a single direction, the shinobi is literally flung upwards by pillar of light, vanishing, before it is flung down to the location desired. For all it's use, the Bodyslide must be within line of sight. JP Cost: 30 Name: Reflex Chamber Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: - Power: N/A Effects: Requires Taijutsu Master, if installed on High Power Udedorei, user gains +1 Movements. If installed on High Speed Udedorei, user gains +7 Movements. Description: A special device which incases the user of the armor into a pod which then uses a special system along with Reflex Suit, to match the user's movements to that of their armor. The perfect unison of man and machine, it not only matches the movements perfectly, but allows the pilot to keep up with their machine, allowing increased power almost on the level of the Celestial Gates. JP Cost: 50 Name: Light Well Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: 1/6 Power: 6,000 Effects: Allows flight at perfect maneuverability, requires lift board which has durability equal to power. Flight speed allows the movement of 3 ranges as a single action.. Description: Converting the chakra to Light Chakra, the light is then sent forward to form a small line in the air. This line is the rail which the lift board relates to, using it to gain the bility to fly wherever it likes. So long as chakra and the lift board are both intact, flight can be maintained, the rider can move very fast. The board is stored on the back, for carry, and can still be attacked by those that wish to remove the flight capabilities of the Udedorei before the actual armor. JP Cost: 50 Name: Hyper Inazuma Kick Skill: Taijutsu Rank: S Movements: 1/6 Power: 4,000 Effects: Can not be Half Evaded, allows movement across any range, inflicts Vulnerable, if full evaded, changes landscape. Description: Like it's predecessors, this taijutsu technique follows the same basic procedure in which the shinobi launches into the air with their feet to air. However, where Inazuma Kick overtook Sparking Kick, this does the same. It can be considered a Long Range Taijutsu as it can freely move through most distances, as the user uses the armor's power to gather enormous centrifugal force, before smashing into the opponent or landscape, causing ruin wherever it hits. JP Cost: 100 Name: Chakra Buster Beam Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: 1/8 Power: 4,000 Effects: N/A Description: The most potent of the Chakra Beam weaponry. The Buster beam pushes both hands forward and raises the limiter to produce the needed chakra. Capable of piercing most defenses and eradicating enemies, this technology is rationed and few clan members ever get the privilege of using it. JP Cost: 50 Name: Chakra Barrier Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: 1/6 Power: 4,000 Effects: N/A Description: Converting the chakra to Light Chakra, a bubble surrounds shinobi, protecting them from most direct blows. Those abilities with heavy mass, such as water or earth techniques deal double damage to the barrier. Barriers can not half evade, but are untouched in full evasion. If the barrier is broken through, the remaining power must be blocked or it is considered a direct hit. JP Cost: 50 Name: Chakra Shielding Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: 1/6 to activate. Power: N/A Effects: Chakra Shielding can be activated on another character's turn at the cost of 1 Full Evasion. All damage while Chakra Shielding is active is reduced to 1/4th. Half Evading becomes impossible. Description: Converting the chakra to Light Chakra, a a skin of the chakra is wrapped about to resist direct blows. At this point is has become extremely effective, and makes an armor nearly indestructable. JP Cost: 50 Name: Degeneration Smash Enhancer Skill: Ninjutsu Rank: S Movements: - Power: N/A Effects: Increases the power of the Degeneration Smash ability, turning it from single target to a Massive AoE. Full Evasions become next to impossible if the target is within the area. Description: The Degeneration Furnace is now charged specifically for Degeneration Smash. Normally a last resort technique, due to the time and effort required in restoring the Udedorei, it now becomes the ultimate finishing ability, as it simply destroys everything it touches. The Udedoeri also is in the Blast Zone, so Chakra shielding is a must in order to survive. JP Cost: 50